


Marked

by Ruquas



Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [35]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Branding, Fluff and Angst, Genital Piercing, M/M, Piercings, Talk about heavy kink, marvelbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Bucky gets his marks.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1385266
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72
Collections: Marvel Bingo 2019





	1. Fantasy of Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HelloIAmParker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloIAmParker/gifts).



> Gift for HelloIAmParker. 
> 
> It has several chapters because otherwise I couldn't pull it off. I hope you like it

Bucky was nervous as hell.

He knew that probably everyone who would‘ve been in his situation would be nervous, but Bucky still felt a bit ashamed of it.

„We can go. We can reschedule or split the appointments or just stand up, walk out of this door and never come back, darling.“, Clint said, not really looking at him. Bucky knew that Clint was nervous, too. He could see it in the way Clint played with his wedding ring. That ring that matched Bucky‘s ring.

Bucky took a deep breath and shook his head.

„No. I… I‘m just nervous. It‘s… it‘s just… I don‘t know. Maybe I want to split after the branding‘s done?“, he asked, already knowing that Clint would agree. Clint hadn‘t been too happy with Bucky‘s idea to get the piercing _and_ the branding done in one day. Neither the branding artist. Nat, who would do the piercing, had just shrugged, but then the piercing seemed to be the smallest issue here, no matter how big it seemed for Bucky and Clint.

„Well, at least it would be the smart decision.“, a deep voice suddenly boomed through the shop and Bucky freely admitted that he flinched.

The guy who would do the branding was a big guy. Not necessarily in height, because Clint was way taller than him (but then, Clint was taller than most people Bucky knew), but in width. The guy trained _a lot_ and could probably take Stevie in a fight. Sure, Bucky wouldn‘t bet that the guy would win in the end, but Stevie would have fun.

„Stop creeping out the clients, Brock. You‘re not smart, either.“, Nat yelled from behind the closed curtains and Brock smiled shortly.

„Sure, Ma‘am.“, he yelled back before looking at Bucky and Clint again.

„Seriously, no matter what you start with, the piercing or the branding, it will take a lot. We can‘t exactly stop during one or the other, but we will take a break in between and if you want to reschedule the other appointment, no harm done.“, the guy, Brock, said.

Bucky nodded, taking in a deep breath. He knew from Clint that this guy wasn‘t in because it brought money (and hell, Bucky really wouldn‘t had thought that so many people wanted to get a branding, they only got this slot withing four weeks because Nat co-owned the shop for god knows why). And Bucky really didn‘t knew if it should make him feel better or worse that the guy who would put Clint‘s initials on him would enjoy his screams or not.

„I think we‘ll do that, Rumlow.“, Clint said, still sounding distracted and just as nervous as Bucky. Brock nodded and then Nat appeared from behind the curtain.

„You decided what to do first?“, she asked while putting the ‚Closed‘ sign on the door. Bucky was thankful for that.

„The… branding I think?“, Bucky asked and winced at the gleeful smile on Brock‘s face. Nat hit him over the head, which didn‘t really seemed to darken his mood while he turned around.

„Okay. Making everything ready, come in when you‘re ready.“

Bucky nodded, putting his head in his hands.

„You sure you want this?“, Natasha asked again. Bucky barely cut off the sigh that almost escaped him.

„Yes.“

„You know you don‘t need to? We can play just like we‘ve been playing, or not. It‘s a big step from having this kind of fantasy to… doing it.“, Clint said, carefully rubbing Bucky‘s back.

And Bucky knew that, too. If he did that, he couldn‘t… undo it. At least not the branding. Sure, it would probably heal enough or he could get another branding across it, but it would always be there. The piercing could be taken out, but the branding….

Bucky swallowed and stood up. If he wouldn‘t do it now, he knew, then he wouldn‘t do it on any other date, no matter how much he wanted to.

„I‘d like to do it alone.“, he said. Clint opened his mouth to protest, but Bucky laid a finger on his husbands lips.

„No. That‘s for me. More than the piercing, you know? I can take or leave the piercing, but I would love to be… yours. Forever. To be marked as yours. And yes, I still want the same method as with a… a piece of cattle. Because it marks me as _your_ property. Not like the collar, because I could take the collar off. But even if it‘s off, I can‘t just take the branding off. It‘s my fantasy, Clint. I get to decide what to do with it.“

Clint swallowed and nodded, pressing a kiss to Bucky‘s lips after he put down his finger.

„Just… if you need me, just say so.“

Bucky nodded and turned around, making his way to the room Brock had shown him two weeks before, determined to make his fantasy true.

„Sit down, trousers off, please. The iron still needs a bit.“, Brock says, the gleam in his eyes still there and Bucky knew now that it was probably a good thing that the guy would enjoy it. A good thing that someone who could understand him, at least in some kind of way, made Bucky‘s fantasy come true.


	2. Property

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gets a branding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have any idea how branding works in real life! I asked around, did a bit research and I hope you all know that you shouldn't do this at home.

Bucky stared into the small fireplace that just looked out of place in the otherwise absolutely modern shop.

When he had first brought the topic up outside of a scene, Clint had closed off the first few times, telling him that Bucky didn‘t really knew what he wanted.

And then Bucky learned that Natasha co-owned a shop for piercings and brandings. _Widow‘s Hydra_ was a popular place in the kink scene, Bucky learned a few days later. And when he had finally convincend Clint that yes, he knew what he was asking and wanted, they had visited it, met Brock and Bucky really couldn‘t stop thinking about a branding.

But thinking about it and seeing the iron getting hot were two completley different things he just learned.

„You still sure? It‘s not a piercing, sweetheart. Can‘t be undone.“

Bucky opened his mouth but found out that his throat was as dry as the dessert. Brock seemed to notice and filled a paper cup with water, giving it to Bucky without seeming to judge him.

„Yes. Still sure.“, Bucky said after he gulped down the whole cup. Brock nodded and pointed to the jeans Bucky still wore before turning around, doing something with the iron.

„Still sure about place and letters? We can still change the letters, just takes a bit until the iron gets hot. And like I said the other time, tailbone is a nice idea, but the skin is really thin and it will hurt like a bitch. Well… it will hurt more than on that cute ass of yours.“

Bucky barked out a laugh and then shook his head.

„No. I mean, yes. Still sure about everything. Just nervous as fuck.“

Brock nodded and then turned around.

„Okay. Lie down. You will want something to bite on. Don‘t care how high your pain tolerance might be otherwise, this is different. You need to get strapped down?“

Only now Bucky realised that there were several cuffs attached to the table.

„I… the legs, maybe. And I have a belt, is that enough?“

„Good choice. And it is if it‘s made out of leather.“

Bucky nodded and laid down on his front, trying to fight his erection when he felt the cuffs closing around his ankles. Brock just chuckled.

„Not the worst thing I‘ve ever seen, sweetheart. Any questions?“

Bucky tried to calm down his breathing, loosing the battle with waving flags.

„No. Just… let‘s get it over.“

Brock nodded again and gave Bucky his belt who placed it between his lips.

„Good. Just remember, try not to move too much. I know it sounds impossible, but it‘s really important. It could be that you‘re blacking out. You won‘t be the first, you won‘t be the last. Same with loosing control of your bladder. So don‘t concentrate on it. Ready?“

Bucky nodded even though he wasn‘t because he was certain there were things you could never be ready for.

Then he heard the iron getting removed from the fire place. Before his brain had even time to proceed that there was a stinging heat, his vision already went white before he started to scream. Nothing had ever hurt that much, not getting shot, not getting stabbed with a knife, hell, not even loosing his arm. The smell of burning flesh was the last thing he really noticed before everything went black.

~*~*~

„… ing? Are you okay?“

Bucky tried to place the voice, tried to place why his mouth and throat felt so dry. Tried to place why his hip hurt like a bitch.

When he slowley blinked his eyes open, he remembered why. He was still half-strapped to the table, the iron back in the fireplace, Clint kneeling in front of him, looking scared.

„Hey, daddy.“, Bucky mumbled, his brain feeling fizzy. But Clint smiled and Bucky was happy because he did something right and made Clint happy.

„Hey, darling. You alright?“

Bucky thought about it for a few minutes before he nodded and then shook his head.

„Thirsty.“, he mumbled, not really realizing that Clint didn‘t asked if Bucky was already allowed to have a bit of water. But then a cup was placed at his lips and he drank.

„Okay, darling. You need a break for a few minutes. Then we can talk about it if you want the piercing today or some other day, okay?“

Bucky nodded again. His voice didn‘t really wanted to work with him but that was fine.

„Okay. You want to have the cuffs removed?“

Bucky shook his head and let his eyes close again. Clint would wake him after a few minutes. He had to care for his property, after all.


	3. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gets his piercing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't try this at home. I have no clue about piercings.

Bucky blinked, trying to get rid of the fuzzy feeling. Clint still petted his hair and only now Bucky realized that his own face was wet. Carefully, he looked down. He couldn‘t see much, except a big square of gauze. A big square that hurt like hell.

And still…. It felt great. Because he knew what was underneath it. Knew that, no matter what happened, he would always have a reminder that he belonged to Clint.

„You feeling better, darling?“, Clint asked. Bucky thought a few seconds before he nodded. His throat was still scratchy and as if Clint could read his thoughts, he got up and refilled the cup.

„Rumlow said that the gauze has to stay at least three days with a changing every few hours. He already gave me a cream for the scar, said it would only stop an infection. But if you feel anything weird, we have to go to a doctor.“

Bucky snorted. Yes, because there were so many doctors he could go to and say ‚Hey, what‘s up, I just got a branding and now it‘s getting infected. Is there a pill to take?‘

Clint grinned and gave him the cup.

„Tasha already gave me the number of a doctor. Knows quite a bit about kink and has experience with brandings and piercings. If you still want to do the latter, that‘s it.“

„Yes. Of course!“

Clint chuckled and sat down again, looking serious.

„Tasha already laid everything out. Listen, no matter what that fantasy of yours is, you‘ll get a key, too. I don‘t want to picture you having to go to the hospital and then… well, they had to cut it off. Mainly because I think that‘s more dangerous than just having a key.“

Bucky nodded and laid his head back down.

„Yes, I know. That‘s logical. But anyway, she said it will take a few weeks until we can install the cap.“

„Yes, at least three weeks, more like five, depending on your healing factor.“, Natasha suddenly said, standing in the door, not really caring that Bucky was half naked. But then, she already had seen him half-naked, had taken measurements.

„And even then it could be that the piercing is not healed completely. You absolutely would have to wait until you can install the cage. I already printed it. Only covers the gland, urinating possible without issue. Still, it has to be taken off at least once every two weeks to clean it. No matter what you do, there will be always a risk for infections. If you‘re unsure, come to see me. I can also install it, if you‘re unsure how to do it. You wanna do the piercing today or would you prefer to reschedule?“

Bucky looked shortly at Clint, who obviously tried his best not to look at him, not to let Bucky see what he was thinking. Which wasn‘t necessary. Bucky knew what Clint would prefer.

„Would it have an effect on the healing process for the branding or the piercing if I would do both now?“, Bucky asked. Natasha shook her head.

„No. But your pain endurance for today is already stretched thin. On another day, you won‘t be as sensitive as today, probably. But that‘s not guaranteed. But no matter what you do, it won‘t have an effect. You‘ll be very tired tomorrow, no matter what.“

„I‘ll do it. Would it be okay if Clint would stay?“

Natasha nodded and turned around, probably to fetch everything.

„You‘re sure?“, Clint asked and Bucky nodded with a sigh but didn‘t say anything. Neither did he said anything when Natasha rolled in a small tray.

„You want to have it explained or have a warning?“, she asked wile she sat down.

„No… I mean, a warning would be nice. But otherwise, no. I‘m already nervous as it is.“

„Fair. Try to stay still. As I said a couple of weeks ago, nerve damage is rare, but it‘s still a possibility. As soon as you feel anything going numb, say so. Same when it happens in a few hours.“

Bucky nodded and then they were quiet again. Clint grabbed his hand and Bucky tried to stay as calm as he could be. It was only a piercing. Natasha had explained that a Prince Albert was a common piercing, nothing fancy. It would be bit sturdier, but nothing that Natasha couldn‘t do.

Cold liquid suddenly hit him and then he felt Natasha taking his cock in his hand.

„Now.“, she just said before Bucky felt a short, piercing pain in his cock and then… just a strange feeling. Almost a bit like sounding. Then something bigger was inserted and then… the feeling was gone, leaving a dull throbbing.

„Finished. Everything good?“

„Uhm… yes. It‘s… already finished?“

Natasha laughed and nodded.

„Yes. Clean it every day, look out for it. No active sexual activities during healing. Any questions?“

Bucky shook his head and looked at Clint who looked proudly back.

„That won‘t be a problem, Nat.“, Clint said and Natasha made a gagging sound.

„TMI, Barton. I‘ll leave you alone for a few.“

When she was gone, Clint pressed a kiss on Bucky‘s lips. 

„You‘re okay?“, Clint asked.

„Yes. Thank you.“

Clint grinned and carefully tugged at Bucky‘s hair, eliciting a small moan.

„Don‘t thank me. That just means you won‘t ever come again. My denied slut, forever.“

Bucky whimpered and nodded.

„Yes, please.“

**Author's Note:**

> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas.tumblr.com/). If you have a request or anything, just let me know it there :)
> 
> Created for the Marvel Bingo;  
> Chapter One; G5 - Fantasy  
> Chapter Two; N2 - Fire Play


End file.
